


Keep The Liquor Cheap And The Music Fast

by AngelWithAStory



Series: AUs from History [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Drabble, F/M, Flappers, Jazz Age, Jazz singer!Eli, Past Lives, Prohibition, Reincarnation, Smoking, based off me being bored shitless in history lessons, flapper!Kate, law breaking, three au's in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights were low and the sound of Jazz music filled the air. <br/>Characters dressed up to the nine's were either dancing on the floor or having drinks by the bar. <br/>Some of the girls were smoking their cigarettes, enclosing it in their made-up lips. Couples danced together, revelling in the feeling of rule-breaking and newly-acquired freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Liquor Cheap And The Music Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, haven't posted in a while and I just finished my History controlled assessments so WAHOOOO!!!!!   
> this started off as sheer boredom in a revision lesson and then I decided how cool would it be to make an AU for every period of history I studied during year 11.  
> the course started with the 'Roaring 20's' so this is where I'll be starting too.  
> heads up: the second module we've already done was Weimar Germany and the rise of the Nazi party so that one will get kind of heavy :/   
> also, this is probably _riddled_ with inaccuracies so I will apologise for that

_The lights were low and the sound of Jazz music filled the air._

_Characters dressed up to the nine's were either dancing on the floor or having drinks by the bar._

_Some of the girls were smoking their cigarettes, enclosing it in their made-up lips. Couples danced together, revelling in the feeling of rule-breaking and newly-acquired freedom._

_A dark-haired girl stood on the edge of the floor by the bar, a cigarette between her fingers. Her hair was cut to her chin and styled expertly. The short skirt ended just before her knee and her heels were just the right height to make her legs look endless. Her low neckline and loose-fitting dress made her look stunning. The girl was an image of fashion._

_She was watching the singer and live band, a small smile on her face, tapping her foot gently to the beat._

_Her gaze switched to her friend, who was dancing with a brunette man that approached her earlier that evening (Nate? Was that his name?)._

_Her friend was dancing the Charleston, laughing with Nate over something or other._

_The song finished and the singer stepped off the stage. The band kept playing, picking up the tempo._

_The dark-haired girl watched the singer walk towards her, standing next to her at the bar._

_"What's your name?" He asked kindly. The barman put a drink in front of him._

_"Kate." She said, turning ever so slightly towards him. "What about you? You with the whangdoodle?" Kate asked._

_"Eli. And not permanently." The boy replied, knocking back some of his drink. "You with anyone?"_

_"Just my friend, Cassie." Kate said, finishing her cigarette. "Not that I don't like having feathers with you, but would you like to dance?" She asked, leaning against the bar casually._

_"I'd love to." Eli said, following her on to the dance floor._

 

"Okay, wish me luck with my dad's fundraiser." Kate said, gathering together the content of her purse. Eli was sat on her bed, watching her. 

"Nice dress." He said, looking her up and down. "Very nineteen-twenties." 

"Thanks." Kate said, doing a small twirl. "Cassie helped me pick it out." 

"It looks great." Eli said. He quickly checked his watch. "Oh, I should be going."

"I'll walk you out." Kate said, picking up her purse and walking Eli through her apartment. They talked until they stepped out the apartment building. A car was waiting on the curb for her. 

"See you late, Kate." Eli said. 

"See you, Eli." Kate said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She ducked into the car, giving him a small wave as the car pulled away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know flappers had their own code? Because I actually have a list from my history lesson and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to use it :3  
> translation:  
> Whangdoodle: jazz band  
> Feathers: small talk 


End file.
